This invention is an improvement and a simplification over the wheel lock of the vehicle shown in my copending United States patent application Ser. No. 590,953, filed June 27, 1975. Heretofore, there has long existed the need for a positive lock for the vehicle wheels when the vehicle engine is inoperative in order to prevent theft of the vehicle.